


In the Middle of Something

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “So, the baby. They usually just…wake up at night whenever they want to, right?”David lets out a small laugh. “Yes. I guess so. Why?”“What if… they suddenly just wake up and cry when we are in the middle of…something?”“What do you mean, in the middle of something?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolarov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/gifts).



> Dear Nina, I know I still owe you a song fic. But while I am still waiting until the right inspiration hits me, I hope this one can still entertain you ;)

When Joe walks in to their bedroom, David is already half-laying on their bed with his back against the headboard, reading a book. Next to him, there is a small notebook with a pen, laying on the pillow.

Joe takes off his shirt and changes into a more comfortable one. An old t-shirt that is one among his favorite sleeping clothes.

“What are you reading?” Joe asks as he slides in under the blanket, next to his husband.

“Guides on Food and Nutrition for Babies,” David answers him, but not taking his eyes off the book.

Laying on his side, Joe props himself on one of his forearms. He watches David who seems to be really serious in reading the book. David looks like he has all of his focus on the book, he doesn’t seem to care that Joe is watching him. He chews his lower lip, and takes the small notebook. The tip of his tongue slides out a little between his lips as he writes something on the book with concentration.

David puts the notebook and continues reading. Still having the pen in his hand, he absently taps his chin with it.

“David, it’s late, babe… You better sleep now,” Joe reminds him, reaching out his hand to rub David’s arm gently.

David glances for a second at Joe and looks back at the book again. “Later, Joe. I just want to finish this part,” he says with his eyes on the book.

Joe shakes his head, and shifts to take the book away from David’s hand.

“Joe!” David tries to protest.

“Nope,” Joe shakes his head as he flips on his side. He leans to open the drawer of the nightstand and puts the book in it. He flicks the switch to turn on the night lamp and another one to turn off the overhead lamp.

“Time to sleep. Time to cuddle with your husband,” he says, flipping back to face David and reaches out for him. He snakes an arm under David’s figure, and pulls the shorter guy closer to him.

David makes a small grunting noise, mumbling something about wanting to know about vitamins. But he snuggles closer to Joe anyway, and rests the side of his head on Joe’s chest.

Joe kisses the top of David’s head. “You’re really excited about this whole thing of being parents, huh?” Joe asks.

David runs his hand absently on Joe’s arm. “Excited. And nervous,” he says.

Joe chuckles, but he kisses David’s temple. “Don’t worry, David,” he says, his fingers playing with the strands of David’s hair. “You’ll be an amazing father, love.”

“I hope so,” David says.

“You will,” Joe tries to assure him. “I mean, you read a ton of books, watch those videos on parenting stuff… You are well prepared, David.”

David sighs. He angles his head a little so he can look up at Joe. “Can you believe this?”

He rests his head again on Joe’s chest. “In two weeks, we’ll be parents. In two weeks, our life will be completely changed.”

“Yeah. Almost unbelievable, huh?” Joe says, keeps on running his fingers between David’s downy hair. “It’s really nice that your sister will help us when we have training and games. We need to give her a better gift for her birthday this year.”

“Yes, that’s good. Natalia also says that it will also good for her because it means Chloe will have a friend to play with.” David sighs, and continues. “But still, we’re on our own for the nights, yes?”

“Oh. Yeah. Right,” Joe nods. “Of course.”

“Well, then I hope you’re ready to wake up every now and then in the middle of the night,” David says.

Joe chuckles. “Hey, sometimes I wake up, or still awake late at night because I am doing some stuff with someone,” he says. “And guess who that someone is ?” he adds, teasingly.

David giggles. “Well… yes.” But then he continues with a more serious tone. “But really, Joe. Our nights will be really different.”

“Yeah, I figured it will,” Joe says.

For a while, none of them say nothing. In the darkness, only the sound of their steady breathing that fills the comfortable silence. With David’s head on his chest, Joe absently runs his hand up and down David’s arm.

“Hey, David?”

“Hm?”

“I was just wondering…”

“What?”

“So, the baby. They usually just…wake up at night whenever they want to, right?”

David lets out a small laugh. “Yes. I guess so. Why?”

“What if… they suddenly just wake up and cry when we are in the middle of…something?”

“What do you mean, in the middle of something?”

“Oh, come on, David,” Joe hits David’s shoulder lightly. “You know what I mean…”

David slides up to look at Joe. With a sly smirk on his face, he looks at Joe. “You mean… Something like, when I am busy down there doing something with my lips?” he asks with a polite voice as he slowly rubs Joe’s chest down to his stomach. Even through the thin fabric of Joe’s shirt, David’s touch already makes Joe have goosebumps.

Joe chuckles. “Well, yeah, that’s one good example. But it’s a little too vague,” Joe says, half-grinning.

“Oh?” David says. “Or maybe…when… you know…” David finger starts tracing an imaginary line on the side of Joe’s neck, making him shivers. “When you are the one who’s busy…sliding into me?” he says. It’s almost ridiculous that he still has that polite tone in his voice. Like he’s just asking whether Joe wants sugar in his tea.

Joe swallows as David’s finger travels further to his collarbone. “That is also a good example,” he says, his breathing starts to get heavier. He slides down so now he is fully laying on his back. David laughs lightly and places his forearms next to Joe's shoulder and props himself on them, hovering above Joe.

He nuzzles his nose against Joe’s neck. “Do you want another example?” he whispers at Joe’s ear, and nips it.

Joe sighs heavily. His hand starts sneaking in under David’s shirt, stroking David’s waist.

“Maybe one more?” Joe says.

“Hmmm…” David hums. His lips tracing the side of Joe’s neck. He stops at the spot where Joe’s neck meets his shoulder to bite Joe’s skin, making Joe moans softly.

“What about…when I am riding you?”

The image of David, settling himself on his cock and does that thing with his hip that always makes Joe forgets everything goes straight into his groin.

Groaning, Joe puts one hand on David’s waist and another on David’s back. He pulls David from hovering above him, pressing David’s figure against his. Joe kisses David roughly, pushes his tongue into David’s mouth, demanding. Joe can’t understand why, but despite the number of nights they have spent together, no matter how many times they kiss, Joe can never be satisfied of this. Of tasting David’s kiss and lips and tongue and just… David. David is kissing him back, teasing and taking and giving. His hands go to Joe’s head, his fingers threaded between Joe’s curls, sometimes pulling it as he moans lustfully against Joe’s mouth.

David presses his body against Joe. Sliding down a bit, he traces Joe’s neck with kisses as he rolls his hips against Joe’s. David’s hands sneaking in under Joe’s shirt and his touch is burning Joe’s bare skin. Groaning with hunger, Joe rolls David over. David yelps with the sudden change of position but he giggles as he watches Joe sits up. Straddling on David’s lap, Joe impatiently takes his shirt off. It takes less than a second for him to do that before he's looming over David.

His face hovering above David, Joe’s gently nuzzles his nose against David’s. He pulls back a little, watching the beautiful face below him. David’ runs his fingers between Joe’s hair, smiling at him with his bright, twinkling eyes. And it makes Joe’s stomach do a backflip. It’s been six months since they married last August, and it’s still amazed Joe that David is _his_.

“I have no idea why I love you this much,” Joe whispers.

David laughs lightly. His hand slides down to Joe’s shoulder. He gently puts his hands on the side of Joe’s shoulder.

“You’re so cheesy, Joe,” he says, but his smile is a soft one. “But I love you too.”

Joe kisses David’s forehead. “You’ll be an amazing parent, love,” he says.

David puts his arms around Joe’s neck. “Only because I am going to do it with you, Joe. We’ll be great parents together, yes?”

David pulls Joe down and kisses him. Joe can feel the smile on David’s lips as they melt themselves in a long lingering kiss.

His one hand caressing the back of Joe’s neck, David runs some butterflies touches along Joe’s spine. When he reaches Joe’s waist, he runs his finger teasingly on Joe’s skin, right above Joe’s cotton shorts. David pulls Joe’s lower lip with his teeth as he thrust his hips lightly against Joe’s groin.

Joe moans, and moves his lips to nip the lower tip of David’s earlobe. He presses kisses along David’s neck, sometimes licking and sucking the skin.

“We need to get rid of this,” Joe murmurs as he tugs the hem of David’s shirt. David giggles and raises his hands, letting Joe take off the offending fabric from him.

Joe flicks David’s left nipple with his tongue, and David makes a purring sound like a content cat.

“You like that?” Joe murmurs against David’s skin, and moves to do the same thing with the other nipple.

“Joe…” David sighs his name lustfully as his hips make another small thrust.

Joe’s mouth travel downwards, alternating between kissing and licking David’s skin. David gasps every time Joe bites him. Joe stops at David’s hips, and runs the tip of his nose on the skin above David’s boxer.

David groans lowly, and thrusts his hips. “Joe…can you just-“. He gasps and curses when Joe flicks his tongue over David’s cock, through his boxer.

Joe chuckles. “I guess you prefer this to be taken off too?” he says as he pulls away the last piece of garment from David. His own boxer is the next thing that falls off to the floor. Joe pushes David’s legs open, and sits on his knees between them.

Joe slowly runs his finger at David’s inner thigh, like he’s tracing secret patterns carved there with invisible ink.  David shudders under his touch.

“Joe…” David whispers his name in a sigh that is closer to a moan.

“Hmmm?” Joe hums, keeps on tracing lines and curves on David’s inner thigh, so close to but never touches the exact spot where David wants him to touch.

“Please, just-“ the rest of David’s unfinished plea is swollen into his moaning as Joe runs a teasing touch at David’s slit. David’s hips buck upward, and a stream of incomprehensible sounds fall from his lips as Joe takes him into his mouth.

Joe moves his tongue in circles, up and down David’s cock, savoring David’s taste. David’s fingers between his hair, petting his head and tugging his hair in between his lustful moaning. Getting more and more aroused, one of Joe’s hand makes its way to David’s hole. Joe runs a finger playfully there, pressing without really entering it.

David’s groan grows louder into frustration as he tugs Joe’s hair harder.

“Joe…Fuck… I-“ David growls as Joe presses a bit firmer. Joe pulls back from David’s cock, only to use his mouth for sucking David’s ball. A string of words that Joe vaguely recognizes as Spanish tumbling down from David, and somehow it only turns Joe on even more.

Joe pulls away, chuckling to hear David whimpers in disappointment from losing the contact.

“Patient, baby…” he says, and places a quick kiss on David’s lips. He hastily opens the drawer of the nightstand and takes out the necessary supply. After lubing his fingers, he shifts back closer to David.

David lets out a long moan when Joe enters the first finger.  Not long after that, the second and third finger follow in. Joe’s hungry eyes watch David arches his back, his head moves wildly from side to side, his body writhes as Joe prepares him. His dark hair falls on his forehead, like spilling ink over a parchment.

David’s thrusting gets more erratic as he starts fucking himself on Joe’s fingers. Joe pulls away his fingers. He rolls the condom on clumsily, keeping his eyes on David who has his hand on his own cock, jerking himself furiously.

Joe leans down and bites David’s ear before he whispers huskily. “You said something about riding me?”

Had they hadn’t been together for so long, Joe might have been surprised by how David, despite his smaller figure, can quickly flip their position. But all the times that they have spent together has made Joe learned that David is not only capable of doing unbelievable things on the pitch, but also between the sheets.

David takes his time, sliding Joe’s cock inside of him slowly. And it’s a wonderful torturing pleasure for Joe, feeling how tight David is, watching David looking so sexy as he closes his eyes, biting his lip as he’s taking Joe inside of him.

Once Joe’s full length is inside of him, David sits still with his eyes closed for a moment, adjusting himself. Joe squeezes his hips, and David opens his eyes. He smiles at Joe and gently runs his palms over Joe’s hand that is holding his hips.

Joe breathes heavily, feeling like he is looking at god of pleasure when David smiles at him like that, like Joe is the most amazing thing on earth.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Joe says with a raspy voice. David’s smile gets a little wider. But in a second his smile turns into a sly smirk as he starts rocking his hips. And that’s when Joe forget everything in this world.

Being inside David, so hot and tight, it already feels amazing. And David’s movement, slowly at first but getting faster and rougher, it makes Joe feels like he’s out of this world. David leans down, placing his palm on Joe’s chest and kissing Joe’s neck. Joe groans, trying to thrust his hips upward, following the rhythm that David sets. David’s fluid movement giving him burning electrifying heat and blissful pleasure, taking him closer and closer to the edge.

David buries his face against Joe’s shoulders, mumbling words that are meaningless but Joe can understand anyway.  David bites Joe’s shoulder.

“Joe, fuck, please…”

Feeling the familiar tightening in his lower stomach, Joe sneaks in his hand between their bodies, finding David’s cock. He can feel David’s blunt fingernails digging into his skin as he jerks David almost madly.

“Joe…Joe…” David’s moaning his name in between his broken gasps, like he is chanting a secret mantra and it only makes Joe jerks even harder.

David cries out as his orgasms hits him, shooting his come on Joe’s hand and over his chest. His ass clamping down, and it’s all the trigger that Joe needs for his own orgasm.

For a moment, they flow somewhere out of space as they ride their blissful orgasm.

David slumps on Joe, head still buries against the side of Joe’s neck. Joe runs one hand soothingly over David’s back as they slowly recovering their breathing.

David slowly rolls off Joe. Laying on his side, he leisurely stretches himself and watches as Joe rolls the condom off, ties it and flips on his side to throws it to the small bin under the bed.

Joe grabs some tissue from the box on the nightstand. David sits up and kisses Joe’s neck as Joe lazily wipes the mess off from his chest.

“Where’re you going?” Joe asks when David gets off the bed.

“Bathroom,” David answers shortly as he walks. He picks up his shirt and boxer as he makes his way to the bathroom.

Joe throws the tissue to the bin. He sighs contently as he shifts into a more comfortable position on the bed. Feeling relax and warm, he closes his eyes and almost half-asleep when he feels the mattress shift as David comes back to the bed.

Joe opens his eyes as he feels something damp and warm against his skin. David already wears his shirt again, and now he is wiping Joe’s chest with a small wet towel.

“What are you doing?” he asks sleepily.

“Cleaning you up,” David answers matter of factly before he places a quick kiss on Joe’s temple.

“Why?”

David shrugs. He shifts and puts the towel on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

“I don’t want the baby to see his daddy has weird sticky thing all over his chest when you come to pick him up when he’s crying in the middle of the night,” David says as he lays down next to Joe.

Joe groans. “David, he won’t understand what it is yet! He won’t even notice it!” Joe says, pulling David into his chest.

David snuggles against Joe’s chest and giggles. “Yeah. Maybe. But at least we’ll keep the baby clean, yes?”

Joe chuckles. He starts stroking David’s back up and down. For a while, they stay in silent. Joe can feel David’s steady breathing over his chest, their hearts beating in the same rhythm.

David sighs and gently rubs his palm over Joe’s bare chest. “I can’t wait until the baby’s here,” he whispers.

“Me too, David.” Joe says, and kisses the top of David’s head. “And I can’t wait to see how you will be the best Papá for the baby.”

David angles his neck so he can look up at Joe. Smiling at Joe, David’s eyes are twinkling with warm light. “And you Joe, you will be the best daddy, yes? We’ll be the best parents for the baby.”


End file.
